The Hunter of Biju
by Ethereal Trixster
Summary: Naruto never thought much of his life as a seven year old, until the week before he fell under his godfather's custody. Ten years later he finds himself staring at Beacon academy, intent on gaining the knowledge and strength to change the world for the better. His teammates all came with a goal to help, but to him killing all nine Biju is the best way to fix the world. Narutox?


**The Hunter of Biju**

**Author's Note: So new story big things and such, if you didn't know by now this is a Rwby/Naruto crossover. The very first chapter of the story and if your wondering yes I deleted an old story that was loosely based on this after I saw something in season two that I wanted to do. Our blonde will be in it with his own team, but with a more blended universe. Anyways this is the first chapter that will get as much focus as Celestia's knuckleheaded Protégé because this one's been brewing for a long time.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY its owned by Rooster Teeth and created by Monty Oum. Naruto also isn't in my possession either.**

**Chapter one: Admission for Two!**

* * *

><p>Junior watched on as his lackeys started assembling the bar from the encounter with the blonde menace known as Yang Xiao Long. The blonde warrior didn't ring any warning bells internally as she approached him with the information, in fact it was a rather run of the mill thing, info on someone. It was her brash actions that practically destroyed his beloved bar, and if she was a bit less impulsive and a little more generous, he might have felt gracious returning the favor and pushing her towards someone he knew for a fact that had information on about everyone that had ever existed, Lord Jiraiya.<p>

It was he who actually recommended the Malachite Twins as he began growing as one of his information dealer's in Vale. He would admit he was originally doubtful that when introduced to them both that they seemed nothing more than a pampered set of twins that would buckle under the slightest bit of pressure, and was only kept around Jiraiya for the sole fact of being nothing more than eye candy. Those thoughts were quickly brushed aside as the duo swept the floor with him, and all of his men together, before going back to manicuring each other's nails, so it came to a big surprise to him that the blonde brawler had defeated both of them.

His brown eyes ventured over to one of the twins, Melanie. The white clad twin as he thankfully remembered looked on with what could possibly be remorse. She was absent-mindedly sharpening her heel blade as she stared at the front door, they received an ominous message from their benefactor that one of his students was going to come and survey the damage that had been dealt to the bar, this message going only towards the people on a need to know basis, and the Malachite Twins filled that quota unlike the rest of his hired grunts. Militia or red as he liked to refer mentally was posted at the door, her claws sharpened to a detailed extent as they waited for their possible impending doom.

It was soon after his musing left him that he realized the vibrant music that was playing was now a muted silence, his peripheral vision seemed darkened as the smell of brimstone filled his nose, and a small wave of fear crept down his spine. The noiseless club echoed with a loud knock, before the door opened to what Junior thought would be his doom, only to find two teenagers standing in the doorway. A small wave of relief washed over Junior as the duo walked forward, if Jiraiya sent young associates like he did with other various networks then it meant that depending on how things progressed in this initial meeting things might go up or downhill from here. The two walked in tow with Militia right behind them, her pace matching them step for step as they reached the bar's countertop.

Junior's eyes fell on the first and most intimidating of the two teenagers, he wore a dark forest green trench coat that covered most of his body, only revealing his pale face, which revealed nothing to the information broker as a pair of purple sunglasses covered his eyes, and the look of boredom or perhaps disinterest was found easily on his face. His hands were hidden in his coat pocket, each one probably wrapped around whatever weapon he used. The rest of his attire was rather plain and helped make him blend in a large crowd of people which something he knew his benefactor was rather quite fond of. Junior had no idea who this one was, but he was sure that this was Jiraiya's pupil.

The other was perhaps new muscle if it was anything to go on, the lad had bright eyes that seemed untouched by the shady side of Remnant that Junior was sure would change rather soon, and an air of well familiarity to him that made Junior think of him as possibly a new friend after this ordeal. His blonde wild hair looked familiar as loose bangs covered his forehead, but it wasn't the most striking feature on the blonde's face that particular trait would go to those cerulean orbs he called eyes, and then move to the three whisker like marks on his cheeks. His outfit consisted of an orange windbreaker jacket that was unzipped revealing it to be covering a simple black tee with a weird spiral crest decal on the front of it, and a par of black jeans that looked like it had seen better days compared to the top half of his outfit. A large set of holsters connected to his belt full of what Junior assumed was dust and concealed his weapon.

The two were a stark contrast of one another as they stood side-by-side at the counter, and it seemed only fitting that the quietest of the two would sit at the corner of the bar as his associate sat close to Junior, which was a tad unsettling for the information dealer to say the least.

"Aren't you two a little too young to be in this sort of place." Junior said as he stifled any inflection in his voice trying to not sound weak in front of the two.

"Nawww, I just turned seventeen a few days ago so I'm good." The blonde said with ease as he scratched the back of his head grinning at Junior as his quiet compatriot shook his head in what would be annoyance.

"Good for you but I have a rule about not serving minors, so if you don't have any business with me or my bar, then you both should hop on out of here." Junior said as his eyes narrowed on the blonde as his smile dropped for the smallest of seconds before returning like he hadn't been threatened in the first place.

"Sorry its just were feeling parched, and this air is making our voices a little on the croaky side." The leader said as his host nodded before signaling for the door to be locked and the place closed for the night, and it was like that it seemed the music had been turned back on filling the tense atmosphere with lyrics from Jeff Williams, obviously to Junior it meant one of them was using their semblance to stop eavesdropping.

"Its glad that you could come, I just wish we didn't have to meet under these circumstances, I'm hoping that you all see that were up to task and your jobs will be handled with the utmost of care." Junior said as the blonde squinted, staring off at the set of twins that began to murmur to themselves as soon as they sat down. "You don't have to worry about those two Mel-"

"Millie, Mel is that you guys, come on over its been what two years right?" The blonde said as his voice echoed over the song playing, the twins looked on a bit embarrassed as they looked at him for a second before heading towards him, their gait a lot slower as they whispered to each other.

"You know these two?" Junior said puzzled as he looked at the twins, he'd only had them under his employment for close to nine months and even he didn't seem to have the sense of familiarity that Naruto exuded towards them.

"Yeah I mean Mel and Millie go way back with me, when I first started working under that stubborn old bastard these two showed up a year after that." Naruto said as he watched Junior pale, obviously not expecting to bad mouth their employer.

"You forgot perverted, senile, lecherous, sexually depraved, boisterous and a bunch of other adjectives I could use to describe him but I'm pretty sure that if I said them we'd be here all night." Another voice ran out behind the bar, as the air seemingly shattered revealing the owner of the voice. She was a rather young short girl that had an amused expression as she barely leaned over the counter smiling. The girl had a very peculiar look to her outfit wearing a white jacket with a pink interior and brown pants. Under her jacket is a black corset, curved in the middle of the bottom, exposing her sides. She also wears a multitude of necklaces, which hang haphazardly around her neck. That wasn't the peculiar part as she had a set of different colored eyes(Heterochromatia) one pink and the other brown, which matched the hair style as half was brown and the other half pink, and the smallest of white streaks found in her pink half of hair.

The owner took one last wistful stare at Naruto before turning around to make herself something to drink. Heterochromatic eyes traipsed over the large amounts of liqueur, none particularly inviting as she moved to the lighter stuff hoping to find something that would help her fend off her sweet tooth, she quickly grabbed the nearest bottle of whipped cream vodka before hopping on to the counter with a glass in tow. "Please don't stop on my account Junior, go on I'm just trying to pass some time." The short girl said as she poured herself a drink and ignored the looks she was given.

"How's that...your not...eughhh, I'm going to need a drink." Junior exclaimed as he reached for the nearest bottle of whiskey not caring what brand it was, only hoping to dull the inevitable headache that was starting to form with the ghost girl drinking carelessly.

"While your doing that make two tequila sunrises and a Mistral Meteor Shower and give some tequila to Shino." The blonde said as he smiled now surrounded by the Malachite twins. His eyes occasionally glanced to the side as he watched the previously unseen girl sit idly on the top of the counter now drinking straight from the bottle.

"I don't serve minor's kid and besides I don't think a MMS is the type of drink anyone should drink." Junior said as he downed his third of whiskey, the burning sensation at the back of his throat now replacing mainly any thoughts on the ghost girl.

"Its not for me, see Shino says people genuinely react more truthfully drunk off their ass especially when receiving bad information. Which is kind of why were here." The words that escaped from Naruto's lips sent a wave of chills down everyone's spine as he reached out his hand trying to steal from the heterochromatic girl.

"Effective tomorrow, this bar shall be considered our new base of operations for the next four years." Shino said as Naruto took another attempt at swiping the vodka his face turning into one of disappointment at the recent failure. "So Junior, it is under your best interest to cooperate with Naruto, Neo and myself as I work behind the scenes to help this place stay ahead of our competition and salvage the situation as best as possible." The seemingly silent companion said with a practiced tone as Junior and the twins looked at Shino hoping for him to clarify on what this situation was.

"Which is what exactly?" The three stared at Shino who motioned towards Naruto who was digging through his coat pocket fishing out a tablet.

" Dear Naruto Uzumaki,

Congratulations on being selected to join our prestigious academy. We hope that you will excel in your studies as we at Beacon Academy look forward to your arrival, and hope that this is one of many steps to a path of a brighter future for all of Remnant.

Professor Ozpin."

"So what's that got to do with me?" Junior said as he drummed his gloved hand on the counter his eyes moving to the twins, both looking at him in agreement on what it had to do with him.

"We need a base of operations, now its within your best interests to cooperate, depending on how things go in Beacon Academy and here, I can't imagine who would get a better gift this bar ran under you three and Shino or Naruto, because I mean you guys are his support after all." Neo said as she took another swig, her eye-lids dropping as the alcohol took hold. "See everyone gets a slice of the pie, go teamwork, woo!" The heterochromatic girl said as she jumped to her feet heading towards the door, a feeling of hopelessness exuded off of her as Naruto watched the petite girl walk off.

Naruto said as he looked at the group before hopping to his feet, smiling as he brushed a few stray locks backwards looking at them all before shaking his head and motioning to following Neo.

"I think we should begin to talk about what we should change about this place." Shino said as he brought the attention back from the duo and onto him.

* * *

><p>"The stars are lovely tonight." Neo said as she raised the bottle to her lips not minding Naruto standing right behind her. The poorly tasting vodka burned down her throat as she sighed staring at the broken moon of Remnant.<p>

"Anything you want to talk about, since it seems your in a talkative mood?" Naruto said as he stopped next to her, beams of moonlight shining down on the both of them as he snaked the bottle of vodka out of her hand. He loved talking with Neo when she felt the need to talk, her voice was perfect for the dainty petite girl. Whenever she spoke about it was usually with purpose, so this was probably something big to her.

"Its nothing really." She said wistfully as she held her arm, various thoughts filling her mind as she turned her attention towards what stars she could see.

"Well if its nothing you don't mind sharing it with me then." Naruto said as he took a swig from the bottle, stopping himself from choking at the taste, it was a wonder how she could stand the taste let alone the smell in Naruto's honest opinion.

A smirk formed on Neo's mouth as she sat on the street, the stress of this day finally setting in as her head dropped to meet sparkling cerulean eyes. "What do I do?" The words were melancholic as she looked at him. "I mean yes I'm usually your shadow but I always swore to do that, to be your shield...and now with you going to Beacon..." Neo said as she looked at the ground her eye color shifting to white.

So that's what it was about him leaving her behind, the thought made a smile creep on his face, he could count the amount of people that would miss him when he went to Beacon on one hand. "I see...so I guess the best way to settle this is..." Naruto said as he fiddled with his tablet drumming his fingers across the screen looking for something.

"You don't go and we work together for your dream?" She said as she peaked over his shoulder, his fingers pausing as he sent the word send. "That looked like it was more than just saying no to Beacon." She said as she returned to the curve, catching the tablet sent her way.

"All you have to do is say yes, and I'm sure he'll handle the rest, I mean its not like you don't deserve to go there its just you never tried." Naruto said as he watched a shooting star pass by, he stumbled forward as the tablet crashed into the back of his head. His head turning to get a look at the now cracked tablet, and the e-mail sent to his sensei/boss.

"Now that's taken care any other problems you want to talk about?" Naruto spoke as his pinky drummed he bottle of vodka, turning towards her. The girl smirked as she stood across from him, a weight seemingly lifted off of her shoulders as she shook her head. "Want to go and steal some alcohol from Junior?" Naruto said as they both smiled and Neo disappeared with the blink of the eye, leaving Naruto lone to stew with his thoughts he hoped.

'I have to go, he told me this was what she did and I'd meet her, besides if things turn out badly the best case scenario is that I will have been taught the skills to slay each of them. They need to die everyone knows that, even if it seems impossible, I'll find a way...for you.' Naruto thought as his eyes flickered red and black with anger at memories he buried, began to bubble to his mind. The small tap of his shoulder snapped him back to reality as he turned expecting to see Neo standing with a bottle or three in her dainty arms only to have Melanie standing with a small smile on her face, his eyes now shifting back to their normal blue.

"So when are you going to leave for Beacon?" Her question somewhat guarded as she moved up to him, the beams of moonlight shining down on the both of them, as they stood face to face.

"Well in a week..." Naruto said smiling as he felt the white clad twins lips press sloppily against his own, the smell of vanilla and tequila assaulted his sense's as Melanie pulled away staring wistfully at him, her eyes half-lidded.

"Your drunk..." It wasn't even a matter of taste for Naruto, as the smell of tequila wafted off Melanie's frame, so it was a bit disarming that she snuck up on him reeking of the stuff. "You should go get Millie and go home." His words were cold as he felt her sloppily lick at the nape of his neck, his hands grasping at her shoulders stopping the inebriated girl.

"But Naruto...you ordered us drinks, I thought this is what you wanted..." Melanie's words were barely coherent as her head dropped on occasion, her arms trying to push Naruto's arms off of her only for her hands to fall limp as they raised only a few inches, before dropping to her side.

"I'm really sorry about this..." Naruto said as he stared at Melanie's lidded green eyes, and a small sense of guilt fell over him as he slammed his fist into her stomach. The small bits of bile and liquid coated Naruto's shoes as she vomited on them before collapsing in his arms. "Mel try next time when your not reeking of tequila." Naruto said as brushed a few strands from her face carrying her back to the bar.

Neo leaned against the open door with a set of bright pink eyes and that oh so familiar smirk on her face. It either meant one of two things, that she knew something important or she thought this situation was hilarious, Naruto's personal opinion was that it was probably both considering how bright her eyes seemed staring at him.

"So what is it?" He said as he stood at the doorway noticing Shino discuss changes with Junior and Militia with an occasional nod from Shino as they said their part.

His attention shifted to Neo as she held up a phone he never saw before to his face. It was a picture of the blonde that destroyed this place a few days ago, and man she was a looker. Her lilac eyes full of swagger and mischief as she stood at the bar, but he didn't see anything wrong with this picture. Neo's finger swiped across the phone as another picture of the bombshell blonde popped up, this one caught his eye, as he stared at the fiery glow of her hair and the pulsing red eyes.

"She's a Beacon academy attendee isn't she?" Naruto said the words as he scrolled over the picture one last time before setting Melanie down, and looking at the phone. "I accept, if anything I need to ask her a question anyways." Naruto said as his eyes flickered t the picture one last time wondering something in particular.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: First chapter is up and I personally like it myself. Those that are RWBY fans are probably wondering why Neo is an ally of Naruto's and such...well that's a secret and will be revealed in the future. I will reveal the reason that she's under the employment of Jiraiya by the end of volume one, why she's feels a strong sense of attachment to him in general will be later down the road. ANyways now that you've seen all this please rad and review it makes me all warm and tingly when I see them.<strong>


End file.
